


What Time Is It? Summertime? It’s Our Vacation?

by butyoucantnemo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, High School Musical References, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Loves Musicals, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoucantnemo/pseuds/butyoucantnemo
Summary: Penny’s undying love for High School Musical has lasted ever since she was a little kid. So when she catches Mr. Stark mumbling along to the lyrics of one of the songs, she gets a little excited; well, that’s a bit of an understatement.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	What Time Is It? Summertime? It’s Our Vacation?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was birthed after my dad turned on High School Musical 3 all on his own, without my sister or myself even asking him lol.
> 
> (Any mistakes are mine.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :))

Let it be known that Penny Parker loved High School Musical, as in, loved loved it. She knew all the songs, all the dances, had seen all three movies more times than she could count, and almost had all the dialogue memorized. When she was little, Ben and May introduced her to musicals and she instantly feel in love with the genre. And when they showed her both the first and second High School Musicals, she’d known instantly that she could never love any other movie more. 

That being said, Penny singing the soundtrack to the movies was not an uncommon sound. She went as far as to put all of the songs on her and Mr. Stark’s shared playlist that they listened along to as they worked in the lab. As time passed and the two got more comfortable around each other, Penny found herself relaxed enough to hum/sing along to any familiar song that played and once she loosened up, she noticed Mr. Stark beginning to unconsciously mumble or hum along to songs as well. It always brought a smile to herself when she heard him sing; she figured she was one of very few people to ever be close enough to the great Tony Stark to hear him sing.

It was one of those days Penny was listening to the soundtrack, a day that just so happened to be Penny’s lab day with Mr. Stark. So while Happy drove her to the Tower, Penny popped in her ear plugs and lightly hummed along to the sweet melodies of her favorite songs. 

Penny entered the Tower, made her way up to Tony’s private floor, where his lab was, and waited to meet her mentor in his kitchen to grab a snack before they began their work. She found him leaning in the kitchen island, typing something in his phone, with a few of her favorite snacks resting in front of them just for her. Grinning, she bounded her way across the room, not even slightly embarrassed about her giddy mood, and stopped right in front of her mentor, waiting for him to look up from his phone so she could talk to him. 

“Hey kiddo. What’s got you all excited?” Tony said as he lifted his head, his face morphing into a soft, sincere grin Penny had only ever seen him give to Pepper, Rhodes, Happy, and herself. 

“Hi Mr. Stark! I don’t know, I’m just really excited for lab day!” Penny answered as she returned his smile with an even bigger one; one that consumed almost her entire face and could light up any room. 

Chuckling, Tony responded, “Well alright Underoos. Grab your snacks and let’s hit the lab.” Still grinning, Penny swiped up the plethora of snacks laid out for her and followed behind him, almost like a little duckling. 

Immediately, upon them entering the lab, FRIDAY greeted both Mr. Stark and Penny, asking for their music preference of the day. 

“Turn on our shared playlist, FRI,” Tony called out as he moved deeper and deeper into the wide area of his personal lab. 

“Off course, Boss,” FRIDAY said, turning on one of Tony’s Led Zeppelin songs as the two got situated and ready to work. 

Time passed, conversations were had, and projects were worked on as the music of their likes played. During a comfortable lull in their conversation, the opening instruments of “What Time Is It” bursted through the speakers of the lab, exciting Penny to no end; she always got most excited when a High School Musical song came on during lab time. Feeling no shame, Penny began singing along rather loudly to the song as she worked on the coding of her spider suit while Mr. Stark sat pleasantly at his own work station fiddling with his suit wiring. At around a minute and a half into the song, Penny heard a soft voice to her right mumbling along to the chorus of the song. 

Now, usually, Penny wouldn’t be so surprised to hear Mr. Stark sing but for him to sing High School Musical? Uncharted territory. 

With her eyes as wide as saucers, Penny quickly spun in her chair, enough for a non-enhanced person to get dizzy, and incredulously asked, “What did you just say?”

Startled out of his focus, Tony turned towards Penny, responding, “What are you talking about, Spiderling?”

With the song still playing as loudly as ever over the speakers, Penny once again asked, all in one breath, “Mr. Stark, what did you just say? Did you just sing High School Musical? I didn’t even know you knew the songs. How have you not hold me you know the songs? Have you seen the movies? Ooh, we should watch the movies when we’re done here.” She continues to excitably ramble about her new discover until Tony cut her off. 

“Woah, slow down kid. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t singing along to your little musical,” Mr. Stark quickly dismissed. But Penny wasn’t letting him off that easy.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Penny started sarcastically, “I’ve listened to the soundtrack and seen the movies enough times to know the difference between the cast singing and another person singing. You’re not getting away with this.”

After a stare-off between the two, both with narrowed eyes and little smirks, Tony seemed to give up from the kid’s accusations. Barely containing his amusement at Penny’s matter-of-fact tone, Mr. Stark confessed,“Well you play that damn music all the time, you can’t be that surprised that I’m aware of the lyrics.”

In response to his statement, he got a very high-pitched squeal and triumphant claps from the girl he thought of as a daughter as she starting to buzz with excitement, wearing an expression that meant she was formulating a plan. 

“This is the greatest day of my life,” Penny squealed, “but more importantly, you will succumb to the dark side and watch all High School Musicals with me, right now, because we’ve been working forever and you have to watch the movies now.” She quickly stood up, cleaning her work station at lightning speed, and running over to Tony’s workstation to, gently, yank him out of his seat and lead him out of the lab before he could even say anything. Penny guided her father-figu- her mentor to his living room couch, made him sit and get comfy, grabbed some more snacks to munch on throughout, and sat down under Tony’s outstretched arm, getting as comfortable as possible for their movie marathon. 

So when Pepper walked out of the elevator after her work day and into the living room, the first thing that greeted her was the sight of Penny safely curled up under Tony’s arm as Penny’s favorite movie played out in the TV. Not being able to resist the opportunity, Pepper asked FRIDAY to snap a picture and send it to Rhodey as she walked off to her room to change so she could join the family slumber party. 

And every since then, whenever any High School Musical song came on while they worked, Tony would just smile and softly sing along as his ki- his mentee shouted the lyrics to her favorite songs at the top of her lungs. Next time, they’d have to make it through all three movies without falling asleep, but for now, Tony was more than happy to just sit back as Penny let loose and have her own fun.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I love Penny Parker.  
> 2) Penny Parker is a lil hard to write, not gonna lie, especially for a beginner like me.  
> 3) Solution: base her off of me and write her with my own interests haha
> 
> Tell me what you think and let me know if you have any requests. :)


End file.
